Aether Shop
The Aether Shop is a shop where you can use an in-game currency – called Aether – to get exclusive heroes, Skins, and other cool items that won’t be available anywhere else! Unlock the Aether Shop Any player that has at least one six-star Hero (★★★★★★) AND at least one excess Hero Token can access the Aether Shop. How to quickly get 6-star Heroes *Collect tokens for . These can be obtained from Challenge Mode and Daily Quests *Try to get tokens of . They are available in The Tower of Pwnage and PWN Shop *Excess tokens of and give you constantly every day a bit Aether *Spend excess gold for 10x Gold Portal Summons. 1 million gold is roughly worth 60 (random) tokens for Bronze Heroes. *Claim your Daily Rewards and do the Daily Quests *Claim the Free Hero Tokens (Monday to Wednesday, every week) *Join a Guild, collect at least 6000 every week with your guild members for a free Heroic Portal Summon. Save 10 free Portal Summons to do a 10x summon (not 10 single summons but 10x at once). There are frequently days when the Portal guarantees 4 or even 10 hero unlocks or a guaranteed featured hero when doing a 10x Heroic Summon. *last but not least: Participate in Events! Such events pay out a lot of tokens for featured heroes and rare event heroes. Excess Hero Tokens When you raised the star rating of your favourite Hero to the maximum of six stars (★★★★★★) any further collected tokens are considered as excess Tokens and will be immediately converted into Aether. Each time this happens, you will see excess Tokens earned count down and how much Aether is gained. Aether Exchange Rates What is each excess Hero Token worth in Aether? : Bovus is a Bronze Hero. 1 excess token is converted into 5 Aether]] All Heroes have been classified as either Bronze, Silver, Gold, Legendary or Exclusive. A selection of Hero Tokens is available in the Aether Shop since launch. Aether Shop content is subject to change over time. Excess Hero Tokens are worth: * 1 Bronze hero = 5 Aether * 1 Silver hero = 10 Aether * 1 Gold hero= 30 Aether * 1 Legendary hero = 300 Aether Aether Shop Items Like the other Shops in Dungeon boss the Aether Shop offers all the goodies sorted into different categories. There is one tab for each category: Items, Boosts and Featured offers. All available items cost Aether tokens. Let's have a look at the different tabs: Items * +100 Stamina cost 1,000 Aether (no daily limit) * +8 Raid Tickets cost 1000 Aether (no daily limit) Boosts Each boost will be active for 2 hours. * 2x Honor gain for PvP cost 3,000 Aether * Free Rune Unequip cost 3,000 Aether * 2x chance for celestial evos cost 2,500 Aether * 2x Gold from dungeons cost 2,000 Aether * 2x player XP from dungeons 2,000 Aether Featured * 10 Tokens cost 5,000 Aether * The Ultimate Skin costs 65,000 Aether * The Ultimate Skin costs 65,000 Aether * The Ultimate Skin costs 65,000 Aether * The Ultimate Skin costs 65,000 Aether FAQ - Frequently Asked Questions These questions and ansers are taken from the official FAQ found in the Dungeon boss forum: ;Will we be seeing more new Heroes and Skins exclusive to the Aether Shop? Will they ever be released into the Heroic Portal? :We currently do not have any plans to move the Aether Shop exclusive heroes, Aria the Light Acrobat, and Ember the Fire Healer, to other areas of the game. As for new exclusive Heroes and Skins for the Aether Shop, you’ll have to wait and see! ;Will we ever see previously released Skins in the Aether Shop? :Short answer: Yes. But we’re still exploring the when and how of it. Stay tuned as the Aether Shop evolves, and in the meantime, enjoy the lovely Lady Nimriel skin! ;Will you still be releasing new Heroes and Skins in the Heroic and VIP portals? :Yes, definitely new Heroes in both portals. We’re not moving away from that. Our plans for Skins are diverse, and some will only be available via the Heroic Portal or the Aether Shop, while others will be available via in-game objectives (similar to what we did with Daeris Tokens). ;Will we be able to purchase Aether with money? :There are no plans for Aether microtransactions at the moment. ;How was each Hero valued for the Aether to Token conversions? :We had to look at how rare each Hero was in our game, and determine the effort needed to get it. It was a combination of those factors that led to our new classification of Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Legendary. However, Lupina is the exception. We wanted to make it easier for players to acquire her tokens, since they were hard to get in the game. Therefore, she is a Bronze hero, in that her Tokens are cheaper than the other three tiers (when she rotates into the Aether shop). ;How much Aether will excess tokens be worth for Daeris? :We haven’t determined that yet, as it will be a while before anyone has excess Tokens for her. ;While you’re here, will ever leave the Tower of Pwnage as a reward? I have SO many Tokens! :With the introduction of the Aether Shop, that won’t necessarily be a bad thing! There are currently no plans to replace Yorick, but we’ll let you know ahead of time if we do! Read More *Looking for another Shop? *Game update May, 17 2016: Introducing the Aether Shop Category:Gameplay